DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!!
メラ !! |Translation = Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! |Gallery = DMRP-03 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp03 |Release = September 16, 2017 |Next = DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ |Previous = DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! |Block = Duel Masters }} Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! is the 3rd DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 104 cards, including; **1 DG Rare (with 2 alternate artworks) **1 Master Card (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **9 Super Rares (with 1 alternate Secret Rare artwork each) **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons *It is possible to encounter a box with only 1 DG Rare or 1 Master Card and 4 Super Rares. Races No new races are introduced. However, 2 races were featured in civilizations other than their usual. *Jokers from the Jokers Civilization were featured on Fire Civilization creatures. *Metallica from the Light Civilization were featured on Zero Civilization creatures. It also features the appearance of less commonly seen older races, Light; Light Bringer, Mecha Del Sol and Soltrooper, Water; Cyber Cluster and Gel Fish, Darkness; Hedrian and Devil Mask, Nature; Balloon Mushroom and Colony Beetle. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Jokers Over Explode *Kizuna Plus ability.) : }} *Master Double Merabeat Contents DG Rare *DG1/DG1 DG ~The Thing Made By Man~ *MAS1/MAS1 Merabeat the Johnny *S1/S9 Maruhavaan, Red Attack Silver *S2/S9 Sebichen, Crustacean Army *S3/S9 Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 *S4/S9 Gustav Albussar *S5/S9 Gyaribeta, Misfortune Demon 09 *S6/S9 Buchigire! Fujiyamuscle *S7/S9 Heavy Baby, Meppou Tank *S8/S9 Might Antility *S9/S9 Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds *1/93 Soji-San *2/93 Heavy Voice, Weaving of Memory *3/93 Three Horn, Burst of Oni *4/93 Melkajik, Whirlpool Recluse *5/93 Gamesh, Longliving Shell *6/93 Jababa Hat *7/93 Latelier Robuchon *8/93 Red Gearstar *9/93 Khan, Absolute Sound *10/93 Rutsparfait Panzer *11/93 Coordinate *12/93 Ballad, Sound Attack Silver *13/93 Justy Luminarie *14/93 Ovidence Laser *15/93 Demethai, Oni Motion Soldier *16/93 Kiribai, Dragon Armored *17/93 HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic *18/93 Gustasque, Faith Examiner *19/93 Skullbent Gades *20/93 Shocking Dantal *21/93 Fight! Ippatsuman *22/93 Sports Captain *23/93 Jibabon 3 Brothers *24/93 Big Bang Flare *25/93 Goajigodi *26/93 Jurange, Dragon Armored *27/93 Kolencoco Tank *28/93 Cocoon Shanabagan *29/93 Intense Anger!! Fujiyaman *30/93 Torkoi, Sound Stone *31/93 Law Guard, Geared for War *32/93 Guten, Blue Defense Silver *33/93 Synchro Shield *34/93 Awabbi, Shell Beast *35/93 Hiyoku, Shell Beast *36/93 Iwashin, One Man Army *37/93 Revival of the Lost Forbidden Spell *38/93 Synchro Spiral *39/93 Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 *40/93 Aoge, Eye Doctor *41/93 Simone Pétre *42/93 Bonske, Misfortune Demon 68 *43/93 Kabedon, Misfortune Demon 65 *44/93 Synchro Deathsize *45/93 Red Duster *46/93 Bazazeap, Dragon Car *47/93 Barberpapa *48/93 Sing Singer *49/93 Chokusin Go *50/93 Third Generation Fan Kyuuroh *51/93 Synchro Tune *52/93 Rorocagetti *53/93 Reorange *54/93 Kabochauchau *55/93 Mamaroron *56/93 Synchro Maneuver *57/93 Asimov, the Spydroid *58/93 Petokina, Channeler of Suns *59/93 Tellon, the Oracle *60/93 Anyon, Green Knowledge Silver *61/93 Shikyaku, Earth Learning *62/93 Genbrew, Strange Stone *63/93 Kanra, Strange Stone *64/93 Circle Legard *65/93 Kakiru, Shell Beast *66/93 Kaleido, Fantasy Fight *67/93 Ranch, Shallow Searcher *68/93 Golby Harpy *69/93 Major Cluster *70/93 Arisa, Shell Beast *71/93 Bubrubble, Foam Star City *72/93 Dagma 65, Dragon Armored *73/93 Thibourne, Double Edged Phantom *74/93 Rib, Bone Ripping Doctor *75/93 Bombardment Mutant *76/93 Killing Rinbo *77/93 Fakepital *78/93 Kibasen Churis *79/93 Higesori *80/93 Cameralife *81/93 Massive Churis *82/93 The Tantanmen *83/93 Bochibochidana *84/93 Energy Churis *85/93 Frontier Charger *86/93 Gangan Sound Ball *87/93 Hasaisaku *88/93 Pimandoriru *89/93 Eitores Shell *90/93 Yozorafuwafuwadake *91/93 Appuppu Tank *92/93 Tarutahoru *93/93 Madou Scrum Cycles Dragon Guild (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the Dragon Guild race.) * — Heavy Voice, Weaving of Memory * — Kiribai, Dragon Armored * — Dagma 65, Dragon Armored * — Bazazeap, Dragon Car * — Jurange, Dragon Armored dmrp3-2.jpg|Heavy Voice, Weaving of Memory dmrp3-16.jpg|Kiribai, Dragon Armored dmrp3-72.jpg|Dagma 65, Dragon Armored dmrp3-46.jpg|Bazazeap, Dragon Car dmrp3-26.jpg|Jurange, Dragon Armored Uncommon Kizuna Plus (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the file:Kizuna.png Kizuna Plus keyword and the Uncommon rarity.) * — Torkoi, Sound Stone * — Awabbi, Shell Beast * — Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 * — Red Duster * — Rorocagetti dmrp3-30.jpg|Torkoi, Sound Stone dmrp3-34.jpg|Awabbi, Shell Beast dmrp3-39.jpg|Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 dmrp3-45.jpg|Red Duster dmrp3-52.jpg|Rorocagetti Synchro Spell (A cycle of spells that have Synchro in their name that can be cast by tapping 2 creatures of their respective civilizations instead of paying their cost.) * — Synchro Shield * — Synchro Spiral * — Synchro Deathsize * — Synchro Tune * — Synchro Maneuver dmrp3-33.jpg|Synchro Shield dmrp3-38.jpg|Synchro Spiral dmrp3-44.jpg|Synchro Deathsize dmrp3-51.jpg|Synchro Tune dmrp3-56.jpg|Synchro Maneuver Super Shield Trigger (A cycle of spells that have the file:Super Shield Trigger.png Super Shield Trigger keyword.) * — Ovidence Laser * — HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic * — Skullbent Gades * — Jibabon 3 Brothers * — Cocoon Shanabagan dmrp3-14.jpg|Ovidence Laser dmrp3-17.jpg|HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic dmrp3-19.jpg|Skullbent Gades dmrp3-23.jpg|Jibabon 3 Brothers dmrp3-28.jpg|Cocoon Shanabagan Gallery Trivia *This card features multiple cards with names and artwork resembling cards through Duel Masters history. These can be seen here. *Due to the previous Hall of Fame update restricting Babelginus, Demonic Dragon, most of this set's Mafi Gangs were centered around strong Reanimate effects. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs